One Year Later is Better then the Year Before
by sunakoxkyohei
Summary: This is my tale of what happen with Rei and Kira after the manga ends its got five parts to them and I hope that I have it all up by Sunday I have it written just need to type it. So yes this is a happy story with Rei and Kira so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

One Year Later is Better then the Year Before

Chapter 1

One year since Rei's first Japan Grand Prix after he got into fourth place. Year round he worked with his racing and it's almost time for him to go to the next Japan Grand Prix that he has been waiting for. As for Kira she had finished her years at her art school and she was making her greatest debut into the world of art. She had sold her first paining and now she has painting in galleries all around Japan. She was making her living in art with Rei racing they had gotten their first house once her first painting was sold had he made enough form his racing to live well in a house. Not many would have thought a racer and an artist would be as happy as they are but here we are just before the big race with Kira having something to say to Rei.

"Rei you have to get first place today I have something to tell you"

"I was going to get first for you so I'll see you at the finish line" With that Rei was out the door going to his bike and all Kira could do was stand there and pray that he got through this race safe she didn't know what she would do without him. She took a deep breath and ran out the door and made it in time to see him take off. He took those turns as hard as ever and he looked wonderful doing it passing each person that came to view. She had to watch every turn and every straight drives he made not looking away for a minute afraid if she did that something may happen to him. Before she know it they were in their final lap and she watched as Rei pulled away from second and pulled into first just in time to cross the finish line in first place Kira ran as fast as she could to Rei who had his arms wide open waiting for her to jump into them. She ran into his arms and he spun her around and as he spun her she called into his ear above the crowd to tell him

"Rei I'm pregnant" In shock he stopped spinning for a minute to just start back up again after a few seconds yelling to everyone

"She's pregnant, She's pregnant I'm going to be a dad" and the celebration between the two went strong once they got home...

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading this first part of my five part story and sorry to those that likes long stories but this is a short one because I think that the person that made the story did great and I couldn't add more to it really because I would put it to shame so I mad this really short story of a time after they have been together for a year and its a nice story because of all that they went through together that nothing could happen to separate them so I want to give them good times. Hope you liked it If you did please review because I love to hear what people have to say about my fictions it makes me fell as if i can really do this so please read and review until tomorrow when I put up chapter 2 bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was only a couple months after Rei found out, that Kira was able to finally convinced Rei to go to see her mom to tell her the good news. Rei was against it but after begging and bribing she got him to go with her. She didn't want the father of her child to go tell her mother by himself and Rei didn't want his pregnant wife going to the house where that evil man was so after a couple of months of a stalemate she finally got him to go but they would only be there for a few hours and if he felt that, that man was going to do anything or if he even looked at them the wrong way they would leave. So here they were standing in front of that house that caused them some much trouble. They walked to the door holding hands just as Kira was going to ring the bell her mom opened the door. Once she got a look at Kira she started to cry. Kira was about to say something when a little boy came running to the door yelling

"Leave my mommy alone."

"Katsu its fine come in you two" She said standing up picking Katsu up taking him in. They all sat on the couch together while Katsu ran off to play but stayed close enough to watch them.

"How are things mom" Kira said starting the conversation.

"I'm good and your father is doing good too." She said making Kira look over to Katsu who was playing with his toys while every now and again looking up to glaring at Rei "So is he..."

"Yes he's your little brother" She said look at him " He's almost two now" Kira smiled pulling out her sketch notebook that she carried with her everywhere and started drawing. "how are you Rei" she asked as Kira was drawing

"I'm really good I just won a big race and I'm getting ready for the next one"

"That's wonderful I also read that Kari has become a famous young artist" She said as she watch Kira give Katsu what she had drawn. Katsu looked at it and ran over

"Mommy look at what onee-chan made for me." he said showing the picture of him playing with his toys.

"Katsu you remember those pictures I should you of your sister" he just nodded "this is her, this is you sister Kira and her husband Rei" He looked at Kira and gave her a big toothy smile then he looked at Rei and just glared at him.

"My daddy says your evil that I shouldn't talk to you" he said turning away from Rei and Kira's mom gave them an apologetic look.

"If I'm so evil why would your sister like me"

"Daddy said you lied and used your good looks to get onee-chan"

"Do I look like a liar to you." With that Katsu looked at him and he gave him a funny look making him laugh."The first one to the cars wins" and with that Rei jumped off the couch started running to the car with Katsu ahead.

"No running in the house" mother and daughter said together making the boys stop and walk.

"He will be a good father someday" She said watching them play and Rei showing him how he did his latest race.

"Mom thats what we came by for" Kira looked from her husband to her mother "mom I'm pregnant" her mom just smiled and nodded.

"I knew" Her and her mom sat there talking and laughing for the first time in a long time while Rei played with Katsu telling him about his motorcycle

"Mommy is onee-chan and onii-chan staying for dinner" Katsu asked looking to his mom as she looked at them.

"Sorry we have to go before it gets to late we have a lot to do" Kira said getting up Katsu ran to them and wrapped his around their legs.

"NO don't go"he cried Kira knelled down to eye level and told him

"We will visit again but if you every need anything our numbers on the back of that picture so keep it safe" Katsu nodded and Kira just wiped the tears from his face as Rei patted his head. They walked out the door and once out they noticed him but just kept good walking by him. They had their lives to think about and just left him. They couldn't do anything no matter how powerful his father was he was a famous racer and she was a rising artist.

* * *

There is a chapter 2 tell me what you think of it and i might continue this though it can end here tell me what you think about it please review this thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long I have been very bussy and my computer broke down so I had to get another one but I was able to get this done so tell me what you think and I am working on the next chapter

Chapter 3

It was a few weeks after seeing her mom that they went to see his father they had to tell him knowing how much he wanted grandkids. They walked to the building and the guard let them through used to them being around. They went to the top floor where many paintings done by famous people then you her saw the one that she did in the line called Father and Son. Once they went in you could see on one of the walls you could see her Mars painting.

"Hello what brings you here today?"

"Well the baby-machine is working" Rei told him pumping his fist into the air

"What?"

"He is trying to say that I'm pregnant" Kira told him

"What really you took my request and made me a baby"

"No we made us a baby you're just the grandfather" Rei told him pointing at him.

"So I don't have to take care of just have to spoil right" The two nodded "Then my first spoiling act will be getting you two a car"

"What we don't need you to do that." Rei told him

"What you're going to put your pregnant wife on the back of your motorcycle? You were going to put the baby on it?"

"Well no we haven't been on my motorcycle since I found out but I can get us a car" Rei told him

"I want to get it as the grandpa" They argued that for an hour until they came to an agreement for a half an hour.

"So do you know the gender?"

"No we don't know Kira wants it to be a surprise" Rei told him

"What? But what if it's twins or triplets"

"Then we will know when they comes" Kira said

"No fun"

"I know" Rei said they talked for hours until it was time to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone was waiting in the waiting room his father her mother and brother and their friends were waiting, pacing worrying for Kira had been in labor for four hours.

"I see the crown its coming push where at the shoulder give one big push for the shoulders… there now one more push"

"We have him it's a boy you have a healthy baby boy." They could hear him cry a strong cry then Kira had another contraction. The doctor and the nurses started to whisper then they looked at the two new parents.

"There is another one. You are going to have to push again." It was another couple of hours and the second one was out and into the world. "It's a girl" The proud parents looked at each other and cried they had already decide on the names so all they had to do was tell the babies their names but for right now they could just cry. Throughout the room you could hear the family of four crying…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rei came running out into the waiting room getting yelled at by the nurses. He ran straight to everyone grinning.

"Kira did it she is good you guy want to see her." Everyone nodded and followed him to the room where he ran to her side once he was in the room. Kira smiled at everyone waving everyone over. Rei's father being the closet distance to them got there first seeing two small babies and he gasped Kira's mother and brother where next and her mom smiled looking over at Kira and nodded each of the parents picked up a baby.

"What are their names?"

"Akihiro and Aiko" the new parents said together the twins where being passed from person to person and all Kira and Rei could do was smile as they looked at their family… their wonderful family.

And there you have it the last chapter thank you everyone that stayed with the story and sorry it took so long


End file.
